


Little Things

by Khriskin



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7413157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khriskin/pseuds/Khriskin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally Posted:  Jun. 28th, 2006</p><p>Summary: Written for dw100 Challenge #122: under the sea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Things

 

It wasn’t the first time he’d wished there was a proper window in the door.

In fact, if he thought about it, which he really didn’t have time to, it might have been closer to his five hundredth musing on doors and windows and the advantages of  _seeing_  what was on the other side before you flung it open willy-nilly. But he didn’t have time to think about that. He only had time to think about  _who_  was knocking on the door, as the Tardis was currently nestled several fathoms below normal oceanic habitation.

Still… he could’ve used a window.


End file.
